The purpose of this study is to describe the clinical epidemiology of hypersensitivity pneumonitis (HP)among pigeon breeders in relation to prevalence of HP in a cohort, characteristics of subjects and of exposure that predict susceptibility to developing HP and the clinical and laboratory features of the disease.